Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of finding and accessing desired content or search results. Traditionally, users would locate content by forging through folders, files, links, etc., or by typing terms associated with the content into a search engine via, for instance, a keyboard. However, such traditionally methods may be time consuming and troublesome, especially if users are not exactly sure what they are looking for. Although these issues exist with respect to non-mobile devices, such issues are amplified when it comes to finding desired content or search results using mobile devices. For example, although mobile devices are now equipped with touch capabilities, voice-enabled commands, qwerty keyboards, etc., to enable easier methods of entering information or commands, mobile device input capabilities are still very limited in comparison to the capabilities of non-mobile devices.